Revenge
by ImaViet
Summary: With Kazuma’s death, Kyo is seeking revenge. One problem though, the killer is someone close to Kyo. KyoxTohru


Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It rightfully belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

Hey there! It's Stephanie! This is my newest fanfic… and it's Fruits Basket! Yay! Haha… wells, hope you like it! Leave a review or something… It's a whole new story.

Summary: With Kazuma's death, Kyo is seeking revenge. One problem though, the killer is someone close to Kyo. KyoxTohru

Chapter One

"Yeah, yeah… I heard you the first time…" Kyo grunted as he looked off to the side. He was walking with his master, Kazuma, from the Dojo to Shigure's household. "You don't have to repeat everything twice, Shishou." From the corner of his eyes, his pupils darted towards him.

Kazuma gave a small smile. "Just like how you were when you were little. You always found that if I repeat anything, you seem to lose interest." He slapped Kyo on the back.

Kyo found himself smiling as well as he walked on. "Soo… why did you decide to walk me home today?" He shuffled his feet, and stared at his two moving shoes.

"Oh… it seems that we don't do that anymore…" he looked up towards the sky. "Plus, I want to tell you to be careful."

Kyo let his eyebrows raise. "Like I said, Shishou, don't have to tell me twice."

"You could have really hurt someone because of your foolish act when we were in the dojo, you know?" Kazuma shook his head. "You do need more training. My troublesome son." He turned towards the startled Kyo and smiled.

"Yeah… after all, you are the Shishou," he playfully threw a fist at Kazuma. Kazuma blocked it with ease. "I can't ask for a better one, too. Nor a better dad." Kazuma wanted to hug Kyo, but knowing him, he wouldn't. He gave a smile to him.

They stopped at the corner to allow the car to zoom by. They were taking the route in the streets besides the usual route through the woods. They watched two to four cars go by before heading across the street themselves.

Allowing himself to proceed further into crossing the street, Kyo paid no attention whatsoever to the cars around him. His thoughts about fights with Yuki and Tohru had gotten the best of him. He stared at his two feet moving along. He seriously regretted doing that.

"Hey, Kyo! Watch out!" A loud screech was heard.

The next moment, everything was a blur. Kyo was pushed out of the streets, snapping his attention back onto Kazuma. A car had just thrown Kazuma many yards away and kept on driving away.

"SHISHOU!" Kyo ran over to his master and crouched besides him. His master's eyes remained closed. A crowd began to form. Kyo heard himself yell out, "GET HELP! GET HELP!" One of the people ran into a house to use a phone. Everyone just stared, frozen. Kyo launched his eyes onto the direction that hit-and-runner ran off to and let his eyes go back onto Kazuma.

Kyo was a victim… of a hit-and-run. And Kazuma saved his life. Risking his own life during the process.

"GAWD, PLEASE DON'T DIE," Kyo heard himself yell over and over again. _Please, don't let his happen again! Please don't let it! _Kyo tried to hold back the tears, but eventually, they began to spill upon his cheeks. He wished she was here, to take away his tears. But, she was at home.

At last, Kazuma opened his eyes and gave a weak smile to Kyo. "It's going to be all right…" Kazuma muttered.

"Shishou! You gotta hang in there!" Kyo pounded his fist onto the ground. He heard slight sirens from a distance. "See, you're gonna be okay."

Kazuma couldn't reply to that.

"DON'T DIE! SHISHOU, YOU WERE THE CLOSEST PERSON I HAD TO A DAD, AND I DON'T WANT THAT TO CHANGE!" Kyo muttered out loudly. He kept shaking his head continuously. _No, no, no!_

Kazuma gave him a smile. "Don't worry." Kazuma finally let his eyes close. He wasn't going to have them open again.

_Oh gawd, no! Hell no… this isn't happening! _Kyo couldn't even bear watching the ambulance come. He got up and ran. He ran away, and he didn't look back at the incident. He didn't want to.

_I'm going to find that person… that killed Shishou!_ Kyo let the tears spill as he ran into random directions. _I'm going to hunt down that person. I'm gonna kill that bloody bastard._

_My life… wouldn't be here right now._ He just kept running… he wasn't ever going to return. _This can't be happening again. Its my fault once more… and this time, no one… is going to get hurt again. _

Okay… chapter one is complete! I'm going to add more chapters… if I knew where this story is heading. Cause right now, I have no clue. I'll update it when I get off my lazy behind.

SPOILER: When Kyo was like its my fault (yadi yadi yada…), rumors say that Kyo was part of Tohru's mother, Kyoko's death. So yeah…

I'm pretty sure that Kyo or Kazuma would survive from a hit-and-run… ... but I want to throw in a little drama about Kazuma's death. So haha… I'm trying to make all the characters act like themselves… but that's hard… so they're a little OC.

I could make this chapter better, but I was rushing… I'm really not the patient type at all! Haha… well, people, I hope you like this then! Lots of mistakes, but knowing me, I don't give a care… yeah! Horray for a 7th grader girl, who's too lazy to spell check! I mean… Hooray for a 7th grader girl, about to be in 8th grade in less than a month, who's too lazy to spell check! Horray! (Throws confetti)

Reviews please! Or send an email… I like Reviews better! WHAHAHA.


End file.
